Ohana means family
by kaleidoscope eyes girl
Summary: Kagome sempre soube o significado de família, ela só não achava que aquele poço fosse a fazer entender muito mais sobre isso também. ONESHOT — Era Feudal. Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.


**Ohana**

 _"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_

Não me recordo exatamente do ano, mas ainda é clara a lembrança em minha mente. Quando eu era criança, uma professora realizou uma pergunta geral: Qual o sentido de família? Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre aquilo até que notasse todos os meus colegas de turma desenhando seus respectivos pais e irmãos em uma folha de papel. E foi aí que me dei conta de que nunca tive um pai. Não um presente, como todos os outros. Nem mesmo em uma lembrança. Minha família era constituída por mama, vovô e Souta, além de Buyo. Só nós quatro e meu gato. E eu posso afirmar com certeza de que aquele pensamento me assombrou provavelmente por toda a minha infância enquanto mama confortava-me dizendo que éramos uma família sim, porém uma família especial e que não seguia nenhum conceito além dos sentimentos em nossos corações.

Confesso que demorei praticamente quinze anos para entender o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo. Mama sempre foi bastante diferente de mim, entende? Nem sempre eu costumo enxergar as situações por um lado de fato positivo ou sequer promissor com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, normalmente eu lido com tudo em evidente falta de paciência — Vovô e suas histórias que o digam. —. Acontece que aqui, deitada sobre a pequena varanda da casinha de Kaede, eu consigo refletir bem melhor olhando as estrelas tão evidentes e impossíveis de ser notadas em minha era. Mama tinha razão, família são as pessoas que acolhemos com amor e carinho. Pessoas que, mesmo não nos conhecendo desde o nascimento, cativam-nos de tal forma que seria impossível não notar. Eu nem mesmo me lembro de quem eu era antes de cair naquele poço e acabar na Era Feudal, talvez eu tenha me transformado em uma pessoa melhor, afinal de contas. Usar toda o desejo de ajudar o outro e transformar em força de vontade para lutar ao lado deles, que me impulsionam ao representarem cada coisa distinta pra mim.

Claro que não é minha intenção desvalorizar a passagem de ninguém por minha vida. Tanto nessa ou na minha era. O caso é que existem aquelas pessoas exatas que me definiram e tornaram-se tão importantes para mim desde que os conheci. Shippou é carinho, porque é incrível quando ele me abraça com aquelas pequenas mãozinhas apenas por estar morrendo de medo. Miroku é razão, ele sempre tem alguma palavra de conforto para oferecer, mesmo que sua vida seja inegavelmente uma bagunça. Sango é gentileza, porque muito embora tudo de lamentável tenha acontecido à sua vila, ela continua sendo uma das pessoas mais amorosas que já conheci. Kirara é companheirismo, não consigo me lembrar sequer de alguma vez em que ela nos deixou por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Kaede é lar, porque sempre estará lá quando precisarmos voltar. E Inuyasha, bem, Inuyasha é o imprudente, idiota e irritante. Além disso, foi quem trouxe luz à minha vida. Eu ainda não sou capaz de definir um lugar em especial ao qual ele ocupa em minha vida, senão todos. Do ódio ao amor. Ele é a pessoa capaz de me tirar do sério em vários sentidos. Mas nada que um bom comando para que ele sente não resolva. A verdade é que eu já nem sei mais como será minha vida sem _eles_. Sem _ele_. É como se minha vida fosse dividida em um poço e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que será de mim quando eu tiver que escolher definitivamente um lugar.

— Ei, Kagome! Você não vai dormir? — De súbito, virei-me para a fonte da voz tão conhecida. Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas ao avistar o hanyou de vermelho, escorado no batente da porta com feições no mínimo curiosas.

— Eu já estava indo, é só que... — Comecei a me explicar, enquanto levantava e limpava em vão a sujeira acumulada em meu pijama rosa de ursinhos. Droga, eu precisava mesmo lavar minhas roupas.

— Keh. — Inuyasha desviou o rosto para o lado oposto ao meu, enquanto cruzava os braços dentro das mangas do kimono. Em completo descaso. — Eu não me importo. Só não quero que fique reclamando em minhas orelhas sobre como está cansada amanhã.

Como eu disse anteriormente: _Um idiota._

— Como é, Inuyasha? — Questionei enquanto cruzava os braços. Por mais que minha voz ainda fosse gentil, eu tinha certeza de que minha sobrancelha estava contraída daquela forma que o fazia dar dois passos para trás que ele já havia dado há alguns segundos.

— Eu já disse: é melhor dormir para não me torrar a paciência amanhã. — Ele finalmente voltou seu olhar a mim, com pouco caso. Havia algo sobre aquele olhar em especial, que me despertava ideias realmente muito boas sobre como matá-lo friamente. — Está surda ou algo do tipo?

— Eu não estou surda, Inuyasha. — Proferi entre dentes, tentando controlar um monstro demoníaco interior que teria virado meu humor naquele momento. — MAS VOCÊ APARENTEMENTE É UM CEGO INSENSÍVEL E IMBECIL, QUE NÃO CONSEGUE PERCEBER QUE EU SOU UMA HUMANA E NÃO CONSIGO PULAR FEITO UMA LOUCA DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO SEM PRECISAR PARAR PARA DESCANSAR! VOCÊ SABE O QUÃO CANSATIVO É PEDALAR NAQUELA BICICLETA?

— POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO? E EU JÁ DISSE QUE TE CARREGO.

— EU NÃO VOU SER CARREGADA POR VOCÊ TODA VEZ QUE EU PRECISAR ME LOCOMOVER, INUYASHA!

— TÁ BOM, GAROTA. DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAR?

— NÃO. — Àquela altura, qualquer controle que ainda restasse em meu corpo havia fugido pelos meus poros. Eu estava no meio do caminho entre a distância que ainda existia até nós e minhas mãos estavam determinadas a realizarem apenas uma tarefa.

— O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? SOLTA O MEU CABELO, MALUCA.

— SÓ QUANDO EU CONSEGUIR ARRANCAR TODOS OS FIOS. E. NÃO. ME. CHAMA. DISSO.

— DE QUÊ? MALUCA? MA-LU-CA.

— INUYASHA?

— Kagome, eu não...

— SENTA!

Sobre o que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah sim, família!

* * *

EI VOCÊS! Tudo bem, tudo lindo? Essa é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha e que eu posto aqui, eu escrevi há alguns anos. Acabei criando coragem para finalmente postar. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gosto dela, por mais que seja bem simples, mas foi feita com todo o carinho sobre uma perspectiva que tenho da Kags em seus devaneios.

Obrigada por pararem um pouquinho para ler, um beijo e um queijo! :3


End file.
